(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rifle recoil absorbing strap assembly for holding a rifle, a pistol and other types of firearms thereon during long range, target shooting, distance sighting, hunting and other firing activities and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rifle recoil absorbing strap assembly that is lightweight, portable and versatile. The strap assembly is adapted to be quickly attached to a target shooting bench, a tree trunk and branch, a hunting blind, a vehicle tailgate, a off-highway vehicle cargo rack, a fence post, on top of a ground surface, a monopod, a bipod, a tripod and other similar permanent and non-permanent rifle support objects when firing a high powered rifle, pistol or any firing mechanism.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of rifle recoil absorbing devices, recoil suppressing supports, and methods of attenuating firearm recoil. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,729,975 to Hawthorne et al. and 7,313,884 to Eddins, two different types of recoil suppressing rifle supports are disclosed and shown permanently mounted on support frames. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,329 to Nodo and 5,811,720 to Quinnell et al. illustrate a firearm recoil attenuator and a shooting rest with recoil reduction system mounted permanently on a support member. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,447 to Venetz, a recoil absorbing device is described having a rifle rest member permanently attached to a horizontal surface and a first strap member with weighted bag and a second strap member used to hold a rifle butt in place during the firing of the rifle.
None of the above mentioned patented recoil absorbing devices and systems disclose the unique features and structure of the subject flexible strap assembly that can be quickly attached to various objects for absorbing rifle recoil when firing a high powered rifle.